


The Matriarch

by therealkarlcarlson



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angsty aegon, Castlevania - Freeform, Character Turned Into Vampire, Chill viserys, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, House Targaryen, Magic, Maybe a harem fic, Multi, Old Gods, Pregnancy, Skyrim dawngaurd dlc, Valyria, Werewolves, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealkarlcarlson/pseuds/therealkarlcarlson
Summary: The night is dark and full of terrors but sometimes those who shine the brightest cast the darkest shadows.Many think her weak. Many pity her. Many are going to feel her wrath and understand what fire and blood really mean.A Rhaella/ targcest centric vampire au mainly because I wanted one.





	1. The lady of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged both seasons of Castlevania and am in a vampire mood. But if people (or myself) want this to go further I can add the whole "Stark's as werewolves" thing I have Sansa and Lyanna set up for that arc if there is a desire for more. But anyway here it is.

Rhaella:

Quiet... Quiet was all she heard. Quiet was all she felt. Quiet was all around her. 

12 hours ago she brought her first daughter into this cruel world but instead of being greeted by the wails of a newborn babe all she got was quiet silence. The girl she had named shaena was stillborn and lifeless.

She expected the room to be filled with the sounds of joy and laughter but what she got was quietness and death. " No more" she told herself whilst using what energy she had left to push herself up.

"No more" she repeated now sitting in her blood stained bed. 

" No more will lay down and let fate take more from my family" she exclaimed louder now as she feels her strength start to return to her body.

She throws herself from her bed and staggers to her bedroom balcony and stares at the stars over blackwater bay. "Hear me now" she shouts into the night.

" I Queen Rhaella of the house Targaryen vow that I will no longer be and act like a sheep. From this day forward I will do anything in my power to protect the ones I love and further my name I do swear it."

And with that she collapses on the cold stone of her balcony only to be found a little while later by the castle midwives attending her.

Many years had gone by since she made that vow in the night air and she had lost many more babes along the way but she still held true to her words and kept increasing her power. 

Her brother was weak and even weaker minded but she let him have his way with her because she wanted more children. Rhaegar was the best thing that ever happened to her and was the light of her life.

She had been leading the whole court that she was also weak, a trapped queen and poor wife to a madman but in reality she was more powerful than them all.

When the venomous eyes of courtiers we're not on her she was reading studying and diving through the Targaryen ancestral vaults beneath the red keep and dragonstone. Often consulting her uncle aemon on texts she would discover and advice on tomes she dug up.

It wasn't until she had lost baby jaeherys in the crib that she finally casted her first spell. In a fit of rage she lit aflame half of maegors holdfast with naught but her mind. Her power had finally awoken and soon the realms of men will know the dragon has been waked. 

Soon after viserys was born and Rhaella had come across a rather interesting legend that her family brought from valyria. It stated should any mortal of dragonsblood step into the flames with and obsidian gauntlet filled with familial blood and consumes it's contents shall emerge blessed with the powers of eternity. Time Will be of no effect, no blade or ailment can harm them but the fuel of flames brightness of the sun. But the only hunger they will know is the hunger of blood for mortals because such boon needs sustaining and the root of all magic is blood.

She knew what she was doing was wrong but she had no other choice. With war on the horizon the survival of her family rested on her shoulders. She spent days in the caves of dragonstone having gaurds bring logs and carving out a cup of dragon glass to chalice her brothers lifesblood. 

She was going through with it for Rhaegar his loves and his babies. She was doing it for little vis so he can grow up to be a good prince and she was doing it for the little one growing inside of her.

Her son had yet to show up to lead the troops on the riverlands when she made her move. Aerys had ordered her to dragonstone but she was not leaving without his life. 

"I told you to leave whore, why are you still here?" "Because dearest brother you have something of mine" she said sweetly. 

"I owe you nothing now leave before you WAKE THE DRAGON" he was now writhing on the throne seeing as how Rhaella didn't flinch or cower as people normally do. 

" Now now my love why can't I have a little parting gift hmm" she purred in a seductive voice. 

Now his interest peaked, as well as his desire he calmed and leaned forward and asked " what my precious dragon would have of me" he snarls reaching in his pants.

Rhaella now inches away from him leans to his ear and whispers "your blood".

Before he could register what she said he levitates ten feet in the air above the throne and comes back down impailing himself on the old swords of Aegons conquered enemies. 

She then takes a skin and fills it with her brothers blood and sets out for the harbor where she boards a velaryon ship bound for Dragonstone.

She found difficulty walking as she was almost nine months pregnant but she enters the caves and dismisses her gaurds. The huge done shaped pyre is doused in pitch and lit aflame as she saunters in chalice in hand praying to the gods of old valyria the transformation works. 

Seeing the smoke ser Willam darry sends in the Garrison and the midwives to rescue their queen but are graced with a very much alive and unharmed Rhealla and a naked newborn baby girl on her teat.

"Daenerys. Her name is Daenerys Targaryen my daughter." She had never felt this much power before in her life. She could fell her strength surging through her vains but most of all she felt hunger. Her hightend senses allow her to see through the darkness of the cave. She can smell the warm blood of those attending her and her daughter.

Her daughter... Those words fill her with a sense of joy she has been longing for, for so long. She has bright lavender eyes with flecks dark red surrounding her pupils but the most strange attribute is the tiniest little fangs potruding from her teeth less gums.

The sensation hits her all at once. Her vision goes red and a low hiss begins to leave her lips as she clutches her babe to her with her left arm her right stretch's out and long sharp nails grow from her finger tips. Possessed with in human strength, senses and speed she ravages every living thing in the cave soldiers, nurses villagers are all ripped apart in seconds. Ser willam's throat is bitten out before he could blink his eye.

The queen awoken laying naked on a pile of corpses with her little girl suckling at the blood dripping down the channel of her breasts. She gets to her feet not letting go of Daenerys she walks into the night. 

She can hear the sky calling to her and she lifts her feet off the ground and before she knows it she is flying. To her left and her right she sees black leathery wings and down her front she sees a tiny little big eared creature with similar wings and claws wrapped around her torso.

Within the hour she sees the familiar sight of her bedroom balcony and sets her feet on the cold stone. Gone are her wings and instead of the small creature that looked like the bat on ser oswells helm her infant daughter is latched onto her chest with a strength greater than most men.

Drained of all thoughts and energy she and her daughter collapse on her bed. With an adorable little yawn from the 4 hour old girl and a loving sigh from the new mother the two ladies of the night drift into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Hall of flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar returns to the capital and Rhaella secures her dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written twice but didn't save so here goes #3. The good news is it gets better every time.

Rheagar: 

He had been riding at breakneck speeds for about a fortnight straight and thankfully his hearty sand steed can keep up with his needs. Ser gerold had rode to the tower explaining the need for his return but he seemed off somehow.

Ser gerold was the Lord commander of the kingsgaurd after all and his family was locked in a civil war to dethrone his family it was his duty to seem on edge but things were different this time. And rheagar suspected it had to do with his mother.

Kingsgaurd protect the Royal family from threats but they can't protect the Royal family from other royal family. This is why when kingsgaurd act out of character it is usually because they can't do anything about a situation.

The situation being they can't protect his mother from his father. But what rheagar knows and they don't is that his mother is playing them all.

Her grace Queen Rhaella is a master of mummery and the arcane and her son only knows this is because all the prophecies and ancient knowledge he knows he learned from her and the things sent to him by his uncle aemon. 

Based off Ser gerolds discomfort he only hopes his mother isn't trying anything.

Arriving in the stables of the red keep he unsaddles storm before making his way to the throne room knowing his father would wish to speak or yell at him. Not wanting to wake the dragon he ascends the steps to the throne room only to be freeze in his steps at the sight in front of him.

"Welcome home dearest I trust you are in good health?" His mother asks.

Dumbfounded at the the picture before him doesn't respond, he merely takes in all the changes. First he notices she is bigger by about half a foot now as tall as him. Not only is her skin paler than before but her eyes are no longer bright lavender but dark red with flecks of indigo. But most importantly he sees a little bundle in her lap and hears the gurgles of a newborn babe.

"Close your mouth son it is unbecoming of a prince to catch flies with his teeth."

Chastised he closes his mouth and blushes. His mother sees this and gives him a wide smile revealing a set of dagger like fangs. 

Shocked he gasps and says "YOU ARE A VAMPIRE". 

"well I don't know what that is but a while back I found a tome telling how to unlock the power of our dragonsblood" she says innocently as if she doesn't know what she is.

"MOTHER vampires are legendary magic creatures made by ancient valyrians to slay their enemies and live forever. You can't tell me we have a book just lying around that has the ritual to make such a powerful being." He says rather annoyed and frightened.

"How did you even do this... And where is father." He says slightly irritated and worried thinking about ser gerold being on edge.

"Oh you know a little fire... A little blood you know our words." She says scratching her neck.

"Blood. Who's blood." "Your father's" she replies dismissively pointing to the dried blood on the top of the iron throne. " He had a little accident" 

"How did he get up th... You know what I'm not even going to ask. You haven't killed anyone else have you? Vampires are known to only hunger for human blood. Please tell me you haven't."

She hesitates and glances to her feet telling him all he needs to know. "Mother what did you do?" "I didn't mean to it was an accident. Which reminds me we need a new man at arm's." "You KILLED ser Willam". He shouts. "And several gaurds... And most of my hand maids." She says clearly embarrassed.

Before he question further a infant sized sock hits him square in the face with impressive force and precision. Surprised he finally looks at his new sibling only to see that they have inherited more of his mother's attributes than him and his brother.

"Rhae meet her grace princess Daenerys fireborn Targaryen second newest member of our house." His mother says calmly, glowing with pride or magic or both as she smiles down to his baby sister. 

His sister reaches up to him wanting attention and love. He picks her up, cradling her in his arms filled with happiness and melancholy thinking of the child he has on the way and the woman carrying said child.

" Wait, what do you mean second newest?" He asks suddenly confused. 

Grinning the queen says " well Ellie got a letter from Starfall just hours before dany was born saying how lya went into labor just after left the tower. It told of the Raven haired baby boy who came into this world." 

For the first time in his life the crown prince of dragonstone fainted, thankfully before he hit the ground his sister turned into a bat and held him suspended in the air before gently letting him to the floor then floating into her mother's arms.

Elia:

It had been a few hours since ser Jaime and ser barristan had laid her unconscious beauty of a husband on their bed. He woke with a tired groan scratching his head until he met her eyes in a heated gaze.

"Wakey wakey handsome it's about time you came around our babies are excited to see their papa." "Mmmm I have missed them... And you my love but I was a little overwhelmed by the news of my father's death, transformation of an ancient power into my mother and oh yeah the births of my son and sister."

"No need to be so dramatic you pompous ass your mother is strong she always has been, she is just even stronger now. And we should be celebrating our new pup that our she wolf has given us."

He can't deny that logic but he can't also feel bad about the circumstances of the war and what led up to it.

Frowning Elia scolds him "stop it right now. I know what you're thinking, it is not your fault Robert is a dumb fuck who doesn't know how to act when someone tells him no. And lya understands you missing the birth you were needed here." 

That last part tears into him more than she meant it to and instantly regrets saying it but he needs to stop brooding and focus on the future. "By the dates on the letters she has sent our pup is a few days older than little dany." 

Perking up he glances at her expecting more. "He is no visenya but we will have time for that after the war is won." Thrilled at the aspect of more children he begins running his hand up her legs and beneath her skirts.

Before he goes any further the side door of their room is flung open and a little girl of three jumps onto the prince hugging, kissing and giggleing him as swings her in between himself and his wife. "Well hello to you too, you little dragon" "papa, have you met aunt dany-erys yet she is fun to play with and she has you and grandma's hair" Rhaenys beams up at him.

Chuckling at his sister's name being adorably mispronounced he replies "yes little I have. And have you kept your promise and looked after belarion and your brother?"

" Yes papa but I like belarion more cus he doesn't cry as much" she says matter of factly making both parents smile.

"That's not fair rhae he is only a babe, you cried like that when you were his age." Elia chastised.

Unfazed the princess merely smiled and snuggled in between her parents and drifted to sleep content and happy. Chuckling at his daughter he kissed both of his dornish girls goodnight and joined his daughter in sleep and Elia soon followed wishing her wolf was in bed with them.

The lady of the night:

A fortnight has passed since her prodigal son has returned to her and is content in spending time with his family when he isn't worrying about his second wife and newborn baby son in the dornish mountains. 

Anxious to end this war as fast as possible and unite her ever growing family she decides she wants to finally test her new powers so in order to fight on the front lines she commissions a set of black and red boiled leather armour made for her. Sexy and dangerous, at least her foes will have a good view before they are wiped from existence. 

She finally gets her chance when ser gerold writes from Starfall telling of how Lyanna was able to reach out to her brother and tell him the truth of her disappearance. Long story short the Lord of the north was pissed, and willing to help the crown bring low Robert.

Not needing sleep she dons her armour and flies out into the night air. Her flight to the trident is peaceful in the cool night air and the stars are well lit and beautiful thanks to the full moon in the sky.

Lord Eddard was not even in the slightest prepared for her and she relishes in his shock at the sight of her imposing form. "Your grace... I was not expecting you to be the one to help plan the battle. How did you get here? Where are your gaurds, surely someone saw you enter my tent." "Nice to meet you too Lord Eddard I wish our families could have joined under better circumstances. And to answer your question, if I don't want to be seen I won't."

He ponders her greeting and decides not to ask anymore questions for he fears he doesn't want to know the answers. "Well my Lord I hear you and your foster brother had a falling out?" " He lied. Because of him my idiot brother is dead along with my father forcing me into a lordship and marriage I don't want and making me fight my sister's family." He growls out.

Pleased she replies "well then, let us begin. Where are the stormlords?" " On the far left flank" " perfect, they are isolated from the rivermen and valemen. I will not have any unnecessary deaths lest I get carried away. I still need subjects." She replies turning to exit his tent.

"You don't plan to attack now do you? What armies did you bring?" He questions, forgetting about why he shouldn't do that. Cutting him a sinister grin she says "watch and learn."

She then slinks out into the night as he follows after her. "Shouldn't I gather the men?" He asks. "Nonsense" she replies " they would just get in my way and end up dying.

To say he was curious was an understatement he followed her through the woods the stormlands camp until she stopped just before the perimeter. "I heard some interesting things about your family from sister Lord stark" she grins. "What is that your grace?" "The moon is particularly bright out tonight don't you think?" She says completely disregarding the previous statement. 

Confused he turns his gaze upwards and feels a chill fill his body when he locks eyes with the moon. He isn't sure what is happening but he feels his body growing, his bones snapping and muscles engorging. He has never felt more powerful in his life, he feels like he can destroy an entire army and is inclined to do so.

He let's out an inhuman howl so loud it splits the night and rousing the soldiers near by. A soft chuckle breaks him from his pier hungry trance. "My is this form powerful I can feel the strength resonating off of you l."

The nearby shouting of soldiersrouses them from their mutual revelry. "Well then my Lord shall we." The lady of the night says as her striking form explodes in a red aura as long sharp claws burst from her fingers. She let's out a feral hiss as her floating for charges into the enemy camp with him following on all fours.

The still groggy troops are given no quarter as their lives are taken one after another in a chaotic blood bath of claw and fang. The queen of the seven kingdoms has killed thousands and her new hunting partner is running down the remnants of their prey as she slaughters her way to the tent of her second cousin. 

He swings his hammer at her head only for her to catch it mid air and crush it in her grasp. She then hits him so hard his body flies into a nearby tree. She picks up his broken body by the hair and brings him eye level to. Glowing red on blue stare into each other. "What... Are you" he breaths out. "And now it ends." She replies coldly punching through his plate and rips out his heart still staring into his eyes as they roll back in his head.

The next morning she pulls her hood up to keep the sun off she addresses a shirtless Eddard "it is done tell the other lords to be in Kings landing by the moons end and if they defy you... Well it will still be a full moon out tommorow." She smiled to him. Before taking off back home.

In the following month the war had officially ended and the kingdoms we're hers. Lyanna had returned with her third grandchild Jaeherys called Jon along with the lady ashara and her daughter lyarra sand. Having relived her experience with Lord Eddard to her good daughters they help her enact the second part of her plan at the following family dinner.

She had been emptying her blood the wine kegs for a while now leading up to her dinner. She had enchanted lya and Elia to prepare them for the ensuing ritual being their lack of valyrian blood. At the head of the table she held her grandsons on both knees as they were both infants and weren't born with the gift like she was.

"The meal was delicious mother thank you for inviting us" her ever polite prince complimented. " Yes desert will be to die for my love" her daughter's cast her a knowing smile before reaching to their ornate obsidian goblets. "I propose a toast" the queen lifts her glass, seeing her son grab his and Elia hand one to rhaenys. "To family" she proclaims watching viserys drink his blood infused wine while holding his sister. She then slices her palms and sticks the in her grandsons mouths. As they all drink she lights room aflame watching the expressions on their faces as the flames engulf the hall. 

As if in a trance they continue to drink, the flames filling them with the power of their ancestors. When the dinner hall is ashes all that is left is a very shocked but pleased royal family clothless and hairless. They all inspect their new features as her tired grandsons drift off in her arms. Viserys begins to levitates a few inches off the ground, both him and baby dany laughing all the while. 

Embracing his wives her son comes to her and takes his boys in his arms and looks to her and says "well... Uncle aemon is going to be jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be sleeping but this is worth it. Next chapter is going the kids in their teens and the main story is going to kick off. 
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be cus... School but it will be before next week. Anywho lemme know what you think.


	3. Fire and ice part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At day a kingdom of peace and prosperity. At night a kingdom of darkness and terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on a Halloween bend lately and with this I am putting all I know in this. If you noticed last chapter I based Rhaella's armour off of the vampire armour from skyrim. I'm writing this mostly for fun and I hope y'all enjoy it also.
> 
> The royal kids grow up and are learning to be the future rulers of westeros and perhaps more. But in this and next few chapters I am hoping to establish most of the background and start some of the main conflicts and plots while still keeping the family/coven as the center focus. Whew.... This is going to be a lot but hopefully if this turns out how I want it to it is gonna be a bitchin story.

Daenerys:

Growing up in the black keep was very isolated, but life there was never boring especially where her deranged family was involved. Sure people feared them, as they should but she knew there were worse monsters out there. Greedy power hungry men who would murder their own mother so long as furthered their status. In the east men take other men as slaves and treat them as property instead of people.

"Yes, the folk of westeros could do far worse." Daenerys said to herself. Her ideal form of power is that of love, simply ruling because the people want her family to rule because they prosper from it. But she knows that is how monsters get their strength.

They feed and take from those weaker and more benevolent than themselves, and take advantage from the chaos they cause. Which is why her mother made them into what they are now. Beautiful monsters of death and passion, fire and blood.

But her mother had done a good job protecting her family from the people and the people from her family. In the early days she let them be studied by the old measters of the citadel until she learned that they were responsible for the tragedy at summerhaul. And how the creature pycelle was the one poisoning her during her pregnancies.

It wasn't like the battle of the trident, no instead of efficiently and quickly dealing with them, mother took her time and she wasn't alone either. Rhea, lya and Ellie went with her and oldtown flowed red for weeks.

She was a toddler then, perhaps two or three she could hardly walk but she could fly. Her bat form was her second skin and from what her mother told her she had taken to it the day she was born. Jae and lya on the other hand don't have wings when they turn, no their form is a different terror completely. While not being able to fly they can run faster than any other creature in all the lands, to outrun their prey no doubt.

Their beast form is beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Jon had his pale white fur, Sansa a dark red while lya and Arya had smooth brown. Watching them hunt in the moonlight is an exhilarating experience, seeing how the pack works together to take apart their prey with devastating efficientcy

Visenya on the other hand is only a bat, probably because she was born a vampire like her. But still wolf and dragon make for a powerful mix. 

Not that egg and sweet rhae aren't powerful in their own right. They are the children of Elia nymeros martell after all. But most of the time they are all the same red and purple eyed, blood sucking creatures of the night. Her brothers, good sisters and nieces and nephews along with herself and mother.

Being the first vampire rulers in centuries has drawn other existing vampires to their court. The red priests and priestesses of rhollor have been an ever constant presence in the black keep. A 300 year old priestess called Melisandre was the first to come followed by a rather buxom vampire called kinvara and the ever jovial thoros of of myr.

Her brother viserys was all to enamored with the red vampire priestesses and they were happy to indulge him, impressed with his strength and attractiveness. Thoros on the other was a master of his Faith's fire magics, being know for his flaming swords. He was quite popular with her gaurds and boy kin. 

"Boys and their swords" she scoffs, thinking of a few of her suitors. Lordlings trying to grab power. They are all the same, they don't know how to court a girl properly let alone a vampire princess. All they speak of is their swords and fighting yada yada, she can destroy a castle full of soldiers in a minute with one arm behind her back. 

No only another vampire can sate her and only another vampire can have her heart. Her family was always known for their ethereal beauty but vampirism has only enhanced those features. In the right lighting they practically glow giving their pale skin an enticing appearance along with their shapeful forms. 

Thanks to her mother yet again there isn't any shortage of vampiric underlings around the castle. As it turns out there is almost no need for that dusty ancient fire ritual because like a disease they can turn others and bind them to their will. 

Only lesser beings though not the old magics of the north. But that's fine because they have Jae, vissy and lya whom are both and support a healthy and powerful alliance in the lands of winter.

The Bloodgaurd, household gaurd and most of the crowns generals all have been turned by either Rheagar or mother or even ser gerold. After the dance of dragons and the tragedy at summerhaul her family is taking no chances and they are digging in for the long run. 

They can build up their defenses and strengthen their armies all they want but even though they are immortal they still have need for heirs and alliances. But then again what is the opinion compared to that of a dragon?

The only babes daenerys will ever have will have the last name Targaryen, And the only man she will ever marry is her dearest nephew. Jae and her have a bond that is unbreakable but that doesn't mean there are others they don't spend their nights with... Sometimes days too. 

From the time they were babes they spent almost every waking moment with the other whether it be training, learning, feeding or just getting into trouble. When you spend that much time around someone you can either hate them or love them and for dany it was love. Always love.

Before they knew what love was really they felt it. As they matured their love matured with them. By the age of ten and five the two dragons decided they we're going to spend forever together so they might as well make room for others in their hearts.

Rhaenys their big sister was the one to push them together for the first time and was present during their consummation. Then  
The stark girls showed up and took a huge place in their lives and beds. Lastly their perfect, innocent little visenya the most sweet and beautiful girl in the entire realm... During the day, A mistress of seduction, sin and death at night.

Knowing her brood sisters their children will most likely come from Jae as well because egg for some reason only has eyes for human girls. Something about being stronger than them is probably what attracts him, he can be controlling sometimes but is a good person who likes to help others. 

At the end of the day she knows Jae will be hers and she him even if some call them greedy when they take the other girls with them.

Jaeherys:

He has been thinking of her again but it isn't like he doesn't do that every day. No, he is reminiscing of time they really fell for each other.

It was a brutally hot summer evening just as the sun was retreating over the city walls. The sky was still lit but the cobblestone streets were dim. 

He remembers his big sister rhaenys constantly bugging him and dany to go out and have fun for themselves once in a while, even though the two of them have plenty of good times anyways. To indulge her they set aside a night where the three of them would set off into the city to explore more than they already have. 

As they were walking however they noticed many strange things. Wich isn't a rare occurrence being they were A. Royalty and B. Blood sucking creatures of the night. Usually mother's hide their children, shops close and people talk under their breath. They hear them every time of course thanks to their inhuman senses. But never has anyone followed them before, nor do they make eye contact. 

For some reason they kept coming across strange looking men who seemed to not fear... Their mistake. As they went from alehouse to winesink a rather large group of men or would be assassins we're on them the whole way. The three of them of course were pretending to be docile, drunk 12 and 14 year olds. 

To rhae it was rather amusing that these pathetic creatures think they have a chance at killing them. "Even though they are humans they can still get lucky with a stake, if they even know that wooden stakes can kill us." He said trying to focus his bemused sister. "I highly doubt they know our weaknesses. They look like somebody paid them corner us in an alley and shank us in the back." Rhaenys giggled to Jon. "He is so cute when he's serious." She thought to herself. 

"Perhaps we should indulge them" dany said in her sultry voice, danger dripping from her lips. "Now there's an idea dearest siblings. We've drank now... Let's eat." There was a gleam in his sister's eyes that both frightened him and turned him on at the same time. 

Before he could object his blood sisters were out the door and heading out into the night. Downing his ale he fake drunkenly chased after them keeping up his vulnerable appearance. Minutes later they ended up in dead end alley with high walls and one exit. 

Once their enemies arrived in full force they could smell their confidence almost as if they think victory would be certain... Oh how wrong they are. "There they are men go forth and claim our fortune." A large bald man dressed in merchants clothes yelled to his men. In an instant their robes and garments fell and leather armour and mail was revealed along with torches, pitchforks and short swords. "All we have to do is collect third heads and return them ships." The man said as they charged.

"Ah it wasn't bravado it was gold that is compelling their motives. It is obvious their employer failed to tell them of what grandmother and uncle need did at the trident." Jae deadpanned. "It doesn't matter their blood will still be filling" rhae smiled. The three of them then began to shed their human appearing forms and ascended to their true forms. "Now now there is enough for us to have over thirty each so don't be greedy and I will reward you two later." Rhae added.

The alley glowed red as their auras flared to life their bones growing till they stood about half a foot over their enemies. Claws long and sharp, red-violet eyes glowing and angry. Still though their enemies did not faulter and retreat, their mistake. 

If one we're to blink they would have missed the first lines of mercenaries falling. Limbs and organs flying in the air as they were being creatively and swiftly being killed off one by one.

Jae will never forget the heat and ferocity at Wich both sides fought although it was a futile attempt on their part, eventually they got the hint and began to run for it.

He will never forget watching the expressions on their faces as they saw dany run horizontally on the wall slicing heads off as she passed them. They now stopped their retreat as dany was now blocking off their escape. Jon dislodged his claws from the tall mans eye sockets and saw them start to come back towards him and Rhaenys. 

Now trapped they can take more time to relish in their pain much to their pleasure. Rarely in the heat of battle do they get such an opportunity to slowly dismantle their enemies. Instead of mangled ripped up husks of bodies, pale white pristine corpses bloodless bags of bones littered the alley floor as blood flowed the streets.

But most of all Jaeherys Jon Targaryen will never forget the sight of post battle brood sisters. Covered head to toe in delicious dark red blood with their glowing eyes and sexy night dresses. His eyes shamefully lowered to their heaving chests as they caught their breath. 

"You know what they say right?" Rhaenys smiled at them. " Uhmmm no, what exactly do they say sweet rhaenys?" His love inquired. "There's nothing quite like a good fuck after a fight" Rhaenys replied to dany in a bawdy voice cutting the two of them a mischievous grin.

Looking back at it he should have noticed the signs that his sister was more physically into he than he thought. But he was still glad he got the experience he did. 

After they returned Rhaenys bid them into her rooms to change from their blood covered clothes and bathe in her personal hot pools she had installed for her thirteenth birthday. He had seen them naked before, they we're siblings after all. Their parents had a painting of all of them in a bubble bath together. But his blood was still pumping from the fight and seeing the smeared blood stains on their curves we're more than enough to wake the beast within him. 

He had to have them lest he explode. The sat close but not too close lest they discover his less than innocent intentions. The heat was soothing so he relaxed and laid his head back and shut his eyes. Moments after he felt a warm delightful hand dance across his thigh and palm his impressively hard length. 

Before he could do anything else he heard a quiet but gorgeous moan from across the pool and he knew rhaenys was working both of them with equal lust and love. At this time he knew his mind was going to blow and that would be the end of him so he said fuck it and decided to act on his more carnal desires.

He threw a wink at dany and she did the same, instantly they turned on their mutual lover. They imerged from the water and both gripped a side, arm and thigh each and carried her to the center of the pool. She let out a delighted squeal and submitted to her siblings curious to what they are planning on doing. 

Once in the center where there is the most room for them to all sit in the water with their upper bodies still above water, they lightly drop her and immeadieatly lock into a passionate three way kiss. 

Wet licking sounds mixed with their simultaneous moans was all they could hear as they we're sloshing and touching each other in rhae's hot pool. "Get inside me" he heard but wasn't sure which one of them said it but the way dany's eyes glowed at him he knew she has to be his first. His love for Daenerys had always taken prectidence over anything else but he still loved and hungered for rhaenys all the same as dany climbed on to his lap and seated her self on him his fingers found their way into his big sister warm heat. His girls both threw their head back at the same time showing him their pale and olive skinned necks.

His hands gripped both and pulled them to his mouth like a magnet. His fangs pierced rhaenys first and the connection between them was like lighting and he felt her come undone around his fingers while he bucked into dany with shattering speed. Licking her sweet blood he leaned back from her and saw smoke pour from the holes in her neck as they glowed in the candle light. 

Looking expectantly at him, as if unsatisfied by their devastating love making she threw her head back waiting for him pierced her as well. Rhaenys gripped the back of dany's head and the both of them sank their fangs into her together. 

The ground shook and the chamber skinned as the three shivered and crashed together in their orgasmic pleasure. 

"I love you two now let's retire my loves, I want each of you again before I rest for the day." Rhaenys said pulling them from the water and walking to her large canopied bed with red sheets.

Rubbing her sore center and her smoldering neck dany simply wanted to watch this round as rhae sat her juicy arse down and spread her long toned legs for her baby brother.

He pounced on her like one of the shadow cats grandmother keeps in the throne room. Instantly moulding together and rutting like there's no tommorow. He would thrust and she would arch up to meet him with their flesh clapping Everytime they met. Her claws we're slicing his back from his shoulder blades to the small of his back. While his fangs slid back into their original holes to draw from her once more.

Dany had slinked her Misty pale form behind him and sank her own fangs down where his right shoulder met his neck. He moaned into rhaenys' neck she clamped down on him while he unloaded his seed into her. 

Rhaenys had no respite however because dany's claimed he lips once more and worked her way to to the opposite side from where Jon marked her touching herself as she went. This time both dany and Rhaenys bit each other at the same time releasing at the previously unknown phenomenon of sharing in each other's blood. 

As Jon now lays in his own bed full of his many ladies he can't help but relish in his first time and think back to his grandmother's teachings of legacy for he was ready to be a father now at the age of seventeen. He has the ladies all powerful and gorgeous and all his. He can't help but grow hard at the thought of his brood all round with babes. Gods he loves being a Targaryen even though two of his girls are Stark's.

Lyanna:

As usual the court room was full of drab useless weaklings coming to suckle from her mother's teats, "but at least they aren't smart (or stupid) enough to try and plot against us" she thought glancing up at the sex goddess that is her good mother. For a woman going on fifty she didn't look a day over nine and ten. But such is that of those of blood mages and vampires of which she is both. Her day isn't completely bland however for she has her ever alluring wife to tend court with along side her.

"I swear to to the sands if I hear one more "ease your grace have mercy I didn't rape that girl I swear it I didn't" I'm going to bleed from gold pierced ears." Ellie complained forcing her to giggle at her antics. "Has anyone ever told you, you should have been a mummer?" She asked clearly amused. "Well you have... And rhae... And Ash and maybe oberyn..." She couldn't Finnish what she was saying because they were to busy giggling like maids who's favorite boy crush just smiled at them. No, no that wouldn't be right, a more accurate statement would be cackling like crazy hags because they are so bored they have to entertain themselves somehow and being sexy hot and obnoxious is they role.

Even though the two of them have a private booth fa.r above the crowd their voices must have been heard by now surely. As they peaked over the edge they we're supposed to see an empty chamber. They looked to their mothers imposing throne, a silver and black chair that's back reaches the ceiling with skulls nailed to it with a large red cushion in the seat. The chairs base is a mountain of obsidian that has a split stairway with the old iron throne in the middle. Jagged iron and sharp obsidian spikes protrude from both sides and a ring of fire surrounding the whole monstrosity starting at the floor. To be over the top Rhaella has suspended cages holding skeletons and shadow cats for dramatic effect.

"Leave it to my girls to be cackling while they should be attending to the court as it's head princesses" Rhaella sighs at them from behind. She apparently came from thin air as she wants to do when she feels like startling people for fun.

"Well mother it was so awfully drab I mean you could spare some moaning and groaning by telling them we know if they are telling the truth or not just my looking into their minds." Elia complained. "That's just it my sweet, their minds are simple and to not scare them away we must seem normal to them in order to rule them." Rhaella calmly explains as if she we're teaching a child. 

"By the way my dears Ash is hear and wishes to see you before she tears her girls from our children's bed." The mighty matriarch of house Targaryen giggled. She was delighted to hear of their children's relationships, she got everything she wanted. Viserys secured allies in the east while egg brought two of the most powerful hoses to their cause while all the others would give her mostly pure Targaryen descendents.

And with that the queen descended back into the shadow corner and vanished. Uncaringly the two will eat set out to find their sister by law, the red lady of the north. After the trident when need came to the capital the queen told him she would Grant him anything in her power and he asked for ash... Smart man.

Many men would kill for two brides from beautiful kingdoms. His wives get along like sisters and from the union of wolf, star and trout came five perfect heirs. Rob and Sansa from cat and bran, Arya and little rickon from ash. Last year ash brought her and cats girls to court and caught on with their cousins like a match to wildfire.

The two entered the Godswood and found her there reading on a blanket beneath the shaded blood red leaves they we're able to take off their hoods thanks to the thick branches and surrounding wood blocking the light from around the base of the tree. Ashara peered up from her reading to glance at her sisters with a heartfelt smile. 

Getting up she embarced the two of them giving them both lingering kisses that most would deem improper. But then again they are Starks, martells and Targaryen who the fuck is going to tell them what to do. "Oh you sexy bitch it's good to feel you again" Elia said as she reach around and filled her dainty hand with ashara's ass. "Calm down you raunchy whore it has only been what, two moons since I was last here?" She smiled back. 

"We missed our sissy ash don't be so mean." Lya pouted ash she straddled her right leg while Elia latched onto her left. "Well at least take me to dinner first, fucks sake you two." Ash said exasperated. 

"What you don't want something to eat right here?" Elia kept up her assault on ashara's resolve, whilst pulling down the top of her dress revealing her full motherly tits. "Stop it you nag I'm hungry and tired and moody from being on a boat for so long at least you can let me feed from something first can't you?" Ash begged. "Fine but you owe us it isn't fair we have to go without you for so long." 

The trip went back inside as the sun set to go in search of cattle to devour and talk of their homes and families tomorrow though the real fun would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most all of the Jon pov was a flashback, he and dany were twelve and Rhaenys was 14 but the present Jon is 17 and Rhaenys 19. Visenya and Sansa are 15 Arya 14.


	4. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella gets what she wants, and she wants heirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get more of Rhaella and the court in this chapter as well as some background on the stark side mixed in with our favorite family fluff.

Rheagar:

After his mother turned them he half expected her to fly off in the distance to explore and adventure as her wild soul was want to do. But low and behold she stayed, took her place as Queen instead of letting him rule. If he was being honest, he was perfectly fine with that. He knew his mother to be wise and fair, catering to the downtrodden and women of westeros.

Even though he was made hand of the queen he was still able to laze about at his leisure, feed when he wants, fuck when he wants and he can read all hours of the day.

He has quite a long ways to go before he could catch up to his mother. He loved reading, it was the main attribute he inherited from his mother. Alas his princely duties kept him away from the library ever since he started training with the sword or learning the intricacies of the courtroom. 

While he was doing that, Rhaella was always in her lab constantly learning and searching for power. Up until the tourney at harrenhaul. Everything went from good to bad there. He and Ellie met their love there as did ashara but that is also where the war started.

His father thought lya was a threat to him even though all she was doing was defending her friend howland. When he learned his father sent soldiers after her Elia told him to go, and go he did... For the next ten months.

As the war raged he was in a state of pure Bliss. Until the day ser gerold came and called h back. He and lya found out about her brother and father together and she spent the night crying on his shoulders. He knew his father needed to be stopped.

But alas his mother had been plotting all along and beat him to his father's demise and along side his good brother ended the war. Afterward nobody really assumed any titles they we're just happy to all be in one place together with the new additions of baby Jon and dany. Then she turned them all the clever dragon she is. In about one week his mother fought a war, killed her husband and king, unlocked an ancient magic, had a baby and secured her family's status as the rulers of this continent.

The years that followed were some of the best of his now eternal life. His granduncle returned home to take his place as grandmaester even though thanks to their families gift he seems about the age of twenty. No twenty year old man has ever held such a prestigious title and that remains true because he has seen almost a hundred name days.

Strangely enough he looks almost exactly like viserys only with shorter hair. Had his hair not been short the only way to discern the two would be from their disposition. His uncle's kind, gentle, quiet and wise aged personality to his brothers boisterous and charismatic and extra display of bravado. Even though his uncle is young again he hasn't chosen to marry while his brother has thrown in with the vampire priestesses from the red temple. He also has his heart set on one oftheir distant cousins, a valeryion girl by the name of Eleana.

Even though his uncle is a master and former member of the nights watch his vows have no hold on him. He has the power to do whatever he wants with whomever he wants. He may have not married yet but rhaegar knows for a fact he has spent a few nights with Rhaella although they aren't in a serious relationship. Just two Targaryen's keeping each other warm. Although his kids are a very different story.

He is proud of egg for choosing two brides that bring the realm to their side but his houses future lies with Jon and the girls. Viserys is doing his own thing with whatever children he will get from his red girls and his valeryion love. He will most likely get summerhaul but he does have that manse in lys as well.

The reason Jae hasn't married is because no man has married that many women since king maegor and even then most of his wives weren't related to him while Jon wishes to have not only his aunt and sisters but his cousins as well of which their parents are fine with.

After his and his eldest son's polygamy the people will look down on his girls and son. But what is the opinion of sheep compared to a dragon. Although having so many people look down on his family makes his ice cold blood boil.

They had a plan though, the girls all practically had a moon tea brewery to keep babes out of them so they weren't forced to marry but Rhaella disabled it and has been giving them regular tea instead she hopes for them all to fill with child by the next moon to secure yet another generation.

He smiled at the thought his pointed nails light tapping in unison with the new song he was in the process of writing. He heard a soft melodic voice join his from behind the red and gold back of his study chair. It was a sweet and pretty sound that filled him with love every time it graced his ears.

Anytime visenya sang or did anything with him would fill him with joy. His baby girl is the light in the darkness of the black keep and the whole realm knows it.

His children have had many suitors over the years especially his youngest up until she was 14. She ended up like her sisters and fell for her big brother. He and especially the queen we're so happy for her to have not only one lover but to have five.

With his eyes closed he kept his tune going and she followed right along with the parts she knew. He looked over his shoulder to see a pale dainty hand grasp the back edge of his seat and her petite form swing around from behind, dramatically making him smile.

He reaches out and grabs her around the waist and pulls her into the large chair atop him. Their giggles drown their melodic song as he begins his tickle assault on her. "Papa stooooop it" she yelled to no effect as her father persevered. 

Using her head she strategically changes to a bat and slips between his arms and changes back, landing on top of the offending limbs 

With her father's arms trapped she began her counter attack going straight for his ribs which she knew from her childhood to be his most ticklish spot. A minute later both had tears in their eyes and trouble breathing from their bout of laughter and tickles.

"What brings such a lovely princess to my humble little study hmm" he asked. "Mama wanted to know if you wanted to join us for a picnic at midnight?" She smiled brightly. "And where would this picnic be taking place". "The Kingswood of course we would have to find our own food, but it will still be a picnic." She informed.

Pondering still he thought it wouldn't be a picnic more like a hunt. "Tell your mothers I will be there just as soon as my duties as hand are finnished for the night." Cheerfully his daughter disentangled from him and began to walk from him "thank you Daddy see you tonight." She yelled from the doorway.

Gazing into the ever burning hearth he thought to all the hunts he has shared with his kin and never has he not had fun. What Bliss life is under his mother's reign he only wishes she would have over thrown father sooner. But then again he wouldn't have lya, Jon and vissy plus, dany would not have been born either.

"Oh well" he sighed and continued on his stack of tomes before he was forced into more boresom meetings.

Rhaella:

Dark, never-ending and spacious were the passages and stores beneath the former red keep. Now known as the black keep. The uncharted maze of levels below the keep have all been mapped and refurbished halls, living areas and training facilities for others of her kind.

Her new keep is full of both human and undying beings alike, but others like her dislike the airy windowed rooms of the original keep. So she had rooms built in a place where there wasn't any windows or sunlight.

It was here her grandchildren and daughter had their stores of that wretched tea. It is a horrible substance that was used to hurt her babes before they we're even born and is being used by her descendents to keep from making more descendents.

This she will not tolerate. She has her servants empty all the pitchers and fills them with similar tasting bitter tea she made herself. With the way they breed she expects great grandchildren to be planted within the following weeks.

She knows her grandson is afraid of marriage but she doesn't plan on making him choose for she will gift him all his loves. He is mostly afraid because people will despise him and his for such marriages but she doesn't care and neither should they. If they want such a life then they should do it, it's not like anyone can tell them no. She maybe powerful but they have the numbers and power to take anyone that dare face them.

The north is a good presence in the court of the south and in her son's and grandson's bed. She had thought back on the dance and how in return for their fealty hose stark was promised a bride of fire. A bride of fire they never got but instead a groom. And if she has her way two more northern daughters will have a dragon as well.

The north was a place full of magic young brans friends from the neck real of powerful old magics she will have to inquire of later but for now she can only feel pride at her genius for making them all spend a couple seasons in the kingdom.

They had all come back with fond memories, stronger powers and new faces. The three starks children plus ashara were a welcome feature here at court giving her children more trusting faces to grow up with.

As she ascended the last flight of stairs she was delighted to see that the sun had long since disappeared below the city walls. In the darkness she simply faded into a lightless corner and flew through the castle wherever darkness could be found.

When she was redoing the old keep she imbued the whole thing with wards to act as barriers to the outside and inside, but she added a way to where if their was a place where light wasn't present she could use the darkness to teleport her to another place where there wasn't any light. 

Among other things she had lots of things changed and added to her families home to make things more convenient and fortified as well as the training facilities for her nightgaurd. A special force of vampires loyal to her, lead by ser Arthur the first non Targaryen vampire turned via being bitten by rheagar. She speculated for quite some time about the essence in their fangs, when a lover bites another they share a unique sensation her daughter has told her but she never knew it's power until the birth of her vampire army.

She reappeared in her uncle's Chambers moments later to find him sound asleep on his bed with a dusty black tome opened on his bare chest. Aemon played a crucial part in the fore mentioned army as it was he who devoted his time to studying and making sure such a force would not get out of control and backfire on them. During his studies and tests he found that turned vampires were bound to their masters and felt pain when disobeying orders. They were also weaker than ritual turned vampires save the former kingsgaurd now nightgaurd commanders who were already extrodinary to begin with. 

He was not the biggest and most strongest but he was by far the wisest. His vast knowledge that has been accumulated over a hundred years is what drew her to him, and his ethereal valyrian looks of course.

"Rhae... Is that you?" "Yes, love now rouse yourself the girls have an outing for us to attend." she informed.

"A hunt you say... how delicious, it has been some time since I have tasted the blood of a maiden." His timely voice croons. "No no, you silly man a picnic, not a feeding, they are looking to hunt for us some animals to roast at our Villa in the Kingswood." She chastised.

Unfazed he gleams back at her "ah I do long to see the wolves in action once more, my are they a sight to see." 

"I agree they are beautiful to watch hunt down lesser creatures in the darkness, we are certainly in for a show tonight dearest uncle. And perhaps when we return we could do a round of "seduce, fuck, feed" in the city." She added happily.

"Well it seems we are in for quite the night, dearest niece." The old prince said. "Yes uncle, yes we are."

Aegon:

Their hunting lodge/Villa in the woods was basically a small feast hall with a high ceiling and a deep cellar full of blood stores and expensive wines from all around the country. In the corner of the cellar is a place for animals to be skinned and drained.

There were no paths leading to the hall nor was it on any map. His grandmother's wards were vast and powerful. No human could enter in a league's radius of the hall but it attracted more animals than usual. By all means this was a pleasure hall for his family and friends and no humans can enter and get killed on one of their hunts. 

His family owned many private and public, human and vampire establishments across the realm. Take Rhaenys and arianne's exotic wine lounge and bathhouse. For all races and appatites their place has everything from rooms to spend the night a place to relax and wash oneself or basically spend time with the best human and vampiric whores in the world.

That place made his sister and cousin rich and keeps them that way. And his uncle is known for his flamboyant parties he hosts in lys and summerhaul. And his other properties across the land. He doesn't actually know where he got the money that purchased these properties but he doesn't really care.

He has many more things to worry about at the moment, such as keeping the realm from ripping itself apart. He agreed to this little wilderness outing to hopefully take his mind off things but to no avail his problems are constantly at the forefront of his aching mind.

Grandmother and everyone else thinks it is the mighty Queen Rhaella who is responsible for such long lasting peace. Bullshit it's more like long lasting fear. 

But then again if they feared Rhaella then he wouldn't have to do what he does on a daily basis. Since his sisters and brother and even his uncles went off and decided they didn't need to marry because they could just screw each other it was up to him belly up and support the left out houses of the realm. 

Both houses Tyrell and Lannister are extremely powerful and rich and combined boost a force of two hundred thousand and he is sure that they are rich enough to buy thousands more soldiers in essos. Thus his need to appease them since his family wouldn't but he soon realised that task maybe more than he could handle.

Both houses keep bothering him about the succession since they are all immortal and wish for not only Rhaella to step down but rhaegar as well. He doesn't want any problems with his brood but his good families sure do.

It won't be long until his family begins to show up for their night out and their picnic/feast begins. "Soon, soon they won't even know what is happening until it is over." he thought sinisterly as his brood was all gathering in one place without extra guests or gaurds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this early but it's finnished now. Next up their outing in the king'swood and the first arc begins... The war of the west.


End file.
